


A Plagued Heart

by hiimtr_ash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Physical Abuse, Reylo - Freeform, Self Harm, Slow Burn, ben is secretly a bottom (but we also been knew), but not totally, it's gonna get saucy folks, rey is literally a bi queen, snoke is an asshole but we been knew, strap in it's gonna be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimtr_ash/pseuds/hiimtr_ash
Summary: Queen Rey is currently in a begrudging, abusive marriage with her husband, King William Snoke. Hollow and empty, she is driven to days filled with longing of something more. One day, when she stumbles upon a charming young man, Ben, imploring for a job, she hires him as a servant. The tension between them is palpable, and Rey's husband certainly isn't fulfilling any of her needs... But as much as she fancies the new servant, she has duties to her kingdom. Forced to navigate complicated feelings, duty to her people, the plague ravaging her kingdom, and the servant's alluring deep brown eyes, will Rey be able to keep her head above water?





	1. A Chance Meeting

“Make way for the honorable King William Snoke, the all seeing man!”

Rey watched as her husband stepped out to take his seat on the throne, his permanent slight frown resting comfortably on his face. She couldn’t remember a time when she had seen him happy, not that she particularly cared. She raised a hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, looking out into the crowd of common folk who had already amassed in the throne room. Though the gathering of the people to air their questions, concerns, and sometimes praise was a common occurrence, there seemed to be more people than usual present today. 

“All bow to the benevolent Queen Rey, first of her name and last of her line!” 

The trumpets sounded, and she knew that was her cue. Rey sighed, lifting her weighted gown, and stepped out to take a seat on her throne beside her husband. Another afternoon of listening to the peasants complain and beg and scream wasn’t something she wanted to do right now. Not that she didn’t care for them - she did, more than anything. But her mind was troubled. Her husband was only getting more volatile by the day, and she felt some days as if she was a living shell. But the people - her people - needed her now. She tried her best to be present. 

The peasants formed a line, and Snoke signaled that he was ready to begin. One woman stepped forward and kneeled briefly as was the custom, before placing a neatly wrapped bundle before them on the throne room floor. She looked up and her eyes were full of tears, her hands quivering as she wrung them nervously. 

“Your highness, my lady,” her voice wavered weakly as she looked to Snoke and then to Rey, “I implore you. The land suffers. The plague is taking more and more each day, spreading like wildfire. My..my child..”

Her lips trembled and she let out a deep sob, pausing before she gently unwrapped the bundle. Inside was the body of a baby, no older than six weeks. 

“My baby, your grace…” She looked up at Rey, whose own eyes had begun to tear. “Please, do something. The land suffers. The people suffer. I suffer. My child…” 

The woman began to sob uncontrollably, flailing her arms and tearing at her hair. Rey’s stomach turned. The plague’s danger had been mounting for some time now, and they had hoped perhaps it would just die off and all would be well again. It was appearing, however, that this wouldn’t be the case. Rey hadn’t yet been blessed with a child, but she had always wanted one, and the sight of the poor baby made her blood chill. With a gentle wave of her arm, she gestured to a guard to come near. 

“Sir,” Her voice was calm, trying to remain restrained. “Please ensure this woman’s baby is afforded a proper burial. No pits or ditches. And give her a pouch of coin to pay for her losses.” The guard nodded and did as he was told, ushering the woman out gently and allowing for the next peasant to step forward. Rey could feel Snoke glancing at her menacingly, but she refused to meet his gaze. He never wanted to help anyone, but she was going to do what her heart commanded. They could spare the money, and that woman was hurting. Whatever Snoke would do to her as punishment this time would be worth it. 

The people come first. She repeated it in her head like a mantra. The people come first.

The next peasant knelt and cleared his throat. He looked nervous. Rey was still slightly shaken by the woman and her baby, and while she tried to pay attention, she found the man’s words being drowned out by all the noise in her head. What could she do to remedy the plague? How could she help all of these people who were hurting? How could she be the benevolent queen she was at heart, especially when Snoke did everything he could to stop her? Her thoughts were interrupted when Snoke reached his cold hand over and placed it on hers, startling her. 

“What do you think, dearest?” His sordid half frown barely budged as he spoke. 

She shook her head, attempting to clear it, and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well… I should think… “ Her words trailed off softly, not sure what to say, and unwilling to admit she hadn’t been listening. Snoke smirked and jerked his hand away, turning to speak to the guard beside him. 

“Take the wheat this young man has brought us as an offering and then throw him back on the cobblestone where he belongs. I have no time for whiny children.” His words were bitter and biting, and Rey felt her blood chill for the second time this morning, but for a completely different reason.

While she wasn’t sure what the young man had asked for, she was certain it didn’t warrant what Snoke decreed - although Snoke’s decisions were hardly ever just or warranted. The only reason there hadn’t been a revolt of some kind, Rey was convinced, was because for every malevolent choice Snoke made, she made a kind one. She was the true love of the people, and he knew it. She couldn’t let him be so harsh to another peasant today. She closed her eyes briefly, breathing deeply, and focused. 

A slew of peasants came and went, one after another, and Rey did her best to help them all. Some wanting food, some begging for loved ones to be released from the dungeon, some wanting medical aid for those afflicted with the plague, and very few actually making offerings or praising the King and Queen. They were just about to officially close the throne room when one commoner ran in, panting and sweating like he’d been straining himself to get there. 

“Please! Your majesties! Hear me, I beg you!” The man fell to his knees, breathless, his dark hair a tangled mess around his face. 

Rey raised an eyebrow, tapping her fingers lightly on the arm of her throne. He was a bit older than her, and certainly an...attractive man,...although she felt guilty noticing (even if she did loathe her husband). His eyes were brown and deep, and when he looked at her, she felt a peculiar sensation in her chest. Before Snoke could speak and deny the man his right to be heard, she flashed a warm smile and nodded. 

“Please, go on sir.” Her delicate voice rang through the nearly empty chamber, echoing slightly. She ignored Snoke’s sideways look of disdain, focusing on the person before her. The man sighed in relief, smiling nervously and standing to address them. 

“Thank you, your highness. I come to you in a great hour of need. Not long ago, my father perished. He was the finest smith in town, Han Solo, and was very secretive in his craft. As a result, he refused to teach me or my mother, and so with his death we are left without a home, void of the skills we would need to carry on his trade, and absolutely destitute.” He gained confidence as he spoke, Rey noticed, and he seemed to actually be quite a good speaker. His voice was deep and warm, and made the strange feeling in her chest intensify.

“My father himself served the crown many times in making fine weapons and armor for the War of Ages, as well as for many esteemed knights. I, Ben Solo, son of Han Solo, beg you to have mercy on the kin of a man who you so highly valued. All I ask is a job, and rooms here in the servants quarters for my mother and I. I will work day in and day out, no hesitations, no protests. Please, my lady. I beg of you. Be my salvation in this trying time.” He fell silent, looking up at her hopefully. Rey sighed deeply, taking a moment to think. 

 

They had helped so many today, one more would be possibly one too many. The crown had to preserve its treasury, after all. But something about this man...he felt different. Unique. She didn’t want to let him slip away, to disappear into the masses of common folk and never see him again. She didn’t know how or why, but she wanted Ben Solo in her castle. She was just about to open her mouth to speak when Snoke’s nasal voice erupted beside her. 

“How dare you ask such a thing of the crown? To have the audacity to make such a request, that we feed you, clothe you, house you?!” His eyes were glowing with selfish rage, his hands tightening around his throne. “You are nothing, and here you are asking for special treatment? Your father was nothing but an old drunken smith who happened to work for cheap. You should be ashamed to-” 

“Enough!” Rey raised her voice sharply before he could say any more. Eyeing him defiantly, she stood and descended the few steps it took to be on Ben’s level, just a few feet away from him. Up close he was even more attractive….not like that mattered to her at all. She smiled at him warmly, ignoring the steel gaze of Snoke drilling into the back of her head.

“Ben, we would be glad to have you. Your father served us well many times, and I myself would be honored to allow you to stay in our castle. Of course, you will work and earn your keep, but so long as you abide by our rules you will be a welcome guest in my home.” Ben’s eyes lit up, and he smiled widely, a large childish grin. Behind them, she heard Snoke rise angrily and storm out of the throne room. She payed it no mind. 

“Thank you your highness, thank you! I am forever in your debt.” He kneeled before her and looked up at her, and she extended her hand for him to kiss. His lips were so soft, so gentle… but no. A lady in her position mustn’t think of such things. She shook the thoughts from her head once more and withdrew her hand, nodding curtly. 

“I look forward to seeing you around the castle, Ben Solo. Guards, show Ben to a room and see to it that his mother is accommodated as well.” She smiled and turned, walking past the thrones and exiting through the side door of the throne room. 

As the door swung shut behind her, she was thrown against the wall, a hand flying up to clench around her neck. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked up to see the familiar scowl of her husband. His eyes were dark and angry, and although she knew this was coming, she still had that familiar knot in her stomach. She still got it, every time, no matter how many times it happened. The tightening of the muscles, the anticipation of the blows, the bruises, the blood...her body was preparing itself. 

“How dare you humiliate me in such a manner!” Snoke growled, squeezing her throat tighter. She gurgled, feeling her windpipe closing. “You spoke over me! You defied me! You went against my decree!” He was shouting now, spit flying from his dry, cracked lips. “You insolent, deranged woman…” He released his grip on her neck, only to grab her by the shoulders with both hands and throw her to the ground violently. Her head hit the stone floor with a crack, and she saw stars. 

“William...please…” She tried to choke out the semblance of a plea, an apology, anything that would get him to stop, but her throat was tight and bruised, and breathing itself was painful. Without acknowledging anything she was saying, he kicked her in the side and chuckled darkly. 

“Times like this are the only ones in which you are what a true woman should be. Weak. Submissive. Pacified.” He spit on her face not once, but twice, and smirked before walking away without another word. 

Having heard the commotion, Rey’s chambermaid Rose had come at once, waiting until Snoke left to intervene. She knew better than to get in his way, as much as watching that sorry excuse for a man hurt her mistress made her gut wrench.

“Oh dear, he really did a number on you this time, miss…” She frowned and crouched down beside Rey, helping her up. “Come now, let’s get you to your chambers, and I’ll get you cleaned up. I swear someday that man will get what he deserves, that rotten little…” Rey furrowed her brow and raised her hand to indicate Rose to stop.  
“Please, Rose…” She whispered, not being able to speak fully, “Speak carefully. The walls have ears.” She smiled sadly and allowed Rose to help her up the grand staircase to her chambers. Once inside, Rose sat her down and took a warm washcloth to her face gently. 

“Someday, miss, you’ll be happy. I know you will. Good people get what good people give. Goodness.” She smiled warmly, placing a hand on her cheek. Rose really was a pure soul, always a glimpse of sunshine in Rey’s life. 

“I hope so, Rose.” She thought again of Ben Solo, and the strange feeling in her chest. “I really, really do hope.”


	2. The Softest Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from Snoke and his rather harsh punishment, Rey decides to spend a day alone in her room. Meanwhile, a past relationship leaves fresh wounds, and an uninvited guest drops by, disrupting her whole day.

From the moment she awoke, Rey wasn’t feeling particularly well. After the rather intense...encounter with her husband yesterday, she was tired, aching and empty. Her head pounded, and she instructed Rose to draw the curtains, leaving her in darkness save for a few large candles. She had decided that, in light of the circumstances, she would stay in bed for most of the day; Writing, reading, and maybe doing a bit of drawing was all she really had the energy to do at the moment. Luckily, Snoke was never in their bedroom - some nights he even slept in the guest room next door, and these were Rey’s favorite nights. To her delight, she hadn’t seen him at all since she woke. 

Instead of her usual three carefully constructed buns, Rey’s hair was hanging down in messy strands, framing her face and reaching down to her waist. Dressed still in her underclothes, she rose to light a few more candles before wandering over to her towering oak bookshelf. Her fingers danced lightly over the covers, books she’d read countless times before. She really needed to procure some new ones. After a minute of perusing, she finally settled on a favorite of hers, an old tale about two forbidden lovers locked in brutal war with each other. 

It was always love stories that struck her, made her heart race and caused her eyes to dance across the pages. She had just settled back down into her bed to read when a gentle knocking came from her door. She closed the book and stood to go answer it, slightly annoyed that she was being disturbed. Cracking the door open a tad, she saw it was Rose and chuckled. 

“Rose darling….” She sighed and offered a tired smile, opening the door wide and gesturing for her to come inside. Normally she’d be embarrassed to be seen in her underclothes, but it was just Rose after all, and she’d certainly seen her in more vulnerable situations than this. Rose hurried in, hands clasped tightly in front of her. 

“I’m so sorry to disturb you, m’lady, I know you’re terribly tired. It’s just the King is asking after you, says he needs to speak to you at once…” Rose wrung her hands nervously, standing in the middle of the room like an awkward child. Rey shook her head and placed a hand on Rose’s back, guiding her to the bed. Sitting her down gently, she sat down on the bed beside her. 

“Rose, for the thousandth time, you don’t need to call me anything proper when it’s just us. We’ve got enough history to do away with silly formalities.” Rey smiled and kissed Rose gently on the cheek. Rose blushed slightly, and she immediately felt bad; She knew Rose still wasn’t completely over what had happened between them - it was likely too soon for even a friendly kiss. Rey herself felt a bit of melancholy surge through her, remembering what they once had. 

“O..of course, mi- I mean Rey. Of course, Rey.” Rose smiled nervously and looked down at her lap. Rey sighed, moving to sit a little farther from her. They promised they’d still be the closest of friends, but it was still hard sometimes. They both seemed to be feeling it today, especially after that little kiss on the cheek Rey now deeply regretted. 

“Now, dear, take a deep breath and tell me, why is William asking after me? What could he possibly want?” Her head ached at the very thought of having to see him today, or any day for that matter.

“Well, miss, he said it was about the future of the kingdom. His successor and all.” Her voice was low, and Rey could tell this was an uncomfortable subject for her. She knew exactly what the king wanted- an heir to the throne. But since their union months ago, Rey had refused to so much as touch him- not that he hadn’t tried. She sighed and nodded, crossing her arms. 

“I should have known. Nonetheless I refuse to see him today. If he truly desires to speak with me, he can come and see me himself. I’m not leaving this room. Not like this.” She placed a delicate hand over her neck, where deep green bruises had formed. Rose nodded and stood, heading for the door. Just before she reached it, she paused, turning back to Rey sitting silently on her bed. 

“Is there...anything I can do? I hate to see you like this.” Her eyes looked deep and sad, and Rey knew it wasn’t just sympathy they were weighted with. Her own eyes softened and she shook her head.

“I’m afraid not, Rose. It’s hardly something anyone else can remedy. Would you mind preparing a tray of food for me, though? I’m quite famished, and we both know I can’t very well go down to the kitchen myself, not looking like this.” She gestured to her bruises and her lack of proper attire, chuckling sadly. Rose nodded and flashed a weak smile.

“Of course. I’ll be just a few moments.” She slipped out the door quietly, closing it gently behind her. Rey sighed at her absence; as awkward as she had made things, Rose was still a comfort to her, her presence always warm and inviting. 

Rey settled herself back into bed, grabbing her book and flipping to the first page. Her eyes ran over the familiar words, a soft smile creeping onto her face as she read. Reading was one of her greatest comforts, ever since she was young. Whenever she was overwhelmed, sad, lonely, or afraid, reading was her escape. All she had to do was pick up a book and suddenly she was in another world, meeting the prince of her dreams, and going on grand adventures. Lost in the literature, she barely noticed when there was a knock on the door. Rose was back rather soon, she thought curiously. Without taking her eyes off the page, she called out to her. 

“Come on in, darling,” She turned the page and continued to read as the door swung open softly. She didn’t notice, however, that it wasn’t Rose at all. “You can just set the tray on the bedside table, right-” Rey looked up to gesture to Rose, and her eyes widened in surprise when her eyes met those of Ben Solo. Startled, she remembered she was only in her undergarments and pulled her blanket up over her. 

“Ben! What on earth are you doing in here?” Her voice was hushed and tense, worried not only for herself but for him. She doubted Snoke would be happy if he found out the new servant walked in on his wife in a state of undress. He clasped his hands nervously behind him, his mouth hanging open in silence for a moment before he was able to compose himself. 

“I..I’m terribly sorry your highness...I did knock, and you said to come in, I just wanted to speak to you..” He stuttered his way through his explanation, obviously shocked at seeing her in her undergarments. A blush creeped up his cheeks and he glued his eyes to the ground. Rey sighed softly and clutched the blanket tightly to her chest.

“What is it you wish to speak about, Ben?” His eyes flickered to meet hers briefly before focusing on the bruises around her neck. Rey saw his body tense, and felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment as she pulled her lips into a tight, thin line. She didn’t like people to see her like this - what she hated most of all was being the object of someone’s pity. 

“I…” He stared at her, seeming to forget himself for a moment, before shaking his head and finding the right words. “I just wanted to thank you, for extending this opportunity to me and my mother. Being able to work here is such a..”

“Ben, please,” She smiled weakly and waved a hand at him dismissively. “You don’t need to thank me. I was just doing my duty. You deserve the chance I’ve given you.” 

He took a step closer, now only an arms length away from the bed, and studied her closely. She felt that strange feeling in her chest again, and her head started humming. What was it about this man that made her body tremor? He radiated warmth, and she swore she could feel it even with the distance between them. 

“Your highness, is everything alright? I know it’s hardly my place, but you don’t seem well, and those bruises…” His brows furrowed in concern and he kneeled beside her bed, his eyes fixed on her. Her eyes darted away from him and she found herself feeling extremely anxious. Nobody ever talked about what the king did to her. Everyone knew, but nobody mentioned it. It just wasn’t how things worked there. 

“Ben,” Her voice was tense and low, and her eyes raised to meet his firmly. “I appreciate your concern. But there are certain things - certain occurrences, that are ignored here. For everybody’s sake. Do you understand?” His brows furrowed even deeper and he shook his head. 

“I can’t ignore a woman in danger, nonetheless a woman who saved me from poverty. Miss, I want to help you.” He reached a hand out and rested in on hers, and her heart stopped. 

She stared down at his hand, her eyes widening, and her lips parted slightly in shock. He was obviously not accustomed to how things worked around here. Nobody just… touched her like that. But what really caused her to pause was how it felt. The warmth of his hand, how it sent jolts of heat and electricity through her body… what was it about this man that caused her entire being to quiver? She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and tried to clear her mind. She needed to keep a level head. She was the queen, not some swooning schoolgirl. She had to remember her place, her duties. Opening her eyes once more, she looked up at Ben and spoke quietly and calmly. 

“I appreciate your concern, Ben. But I can assure you I am in no need of help. All I desire now is rest and solitude.” She forced a smile, hoping it was believable, but knowing it wouldn’t be. He nodded slowly, eyes still holding her gaze. He knew she was putting up a facade. 

“Well, then…” He pursed his lips for a moment, thinking, and wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing lightly. “I would like to thank you once more for the opportunity, your Highness, and despite your protests, remind you that should you need anything, I am at your service.” He flashed a small smile and bent down to kiss her hand softly, his lips lingering on her skin.

Rey’s lips parted once again, and she closed her eyes. His lips in contact with her body was too much for her to handle. She tried hard to keep her composure, but her chest rose and fell faster as her breathing sped. Even a small gesture of kindness and affection such as this was foreign to her, and she felt a fire burning where his lips touched her. It spread rapidly through her body like wildfire, leaving a deep blush on her cheeks. After a moment, he pulled away and smiled once again before standing and turning to leave. Rey’s eyes fluttered open, looking at him blankly.

“Sorry for disrupting your rest, m’lady. I hope you do feel more yourself on the ‘morrow.” He bowed and turned, closing the door softly behind him. 

She sat there for a moment, eyes still wide and blinking in shock, watching the spot in which he had just stood. Why did he do this to her? Never before had Rey been so distracted from her duties. She had always prided herself on doing what needed to be done, putting her kingdom first, even if it meant dealing with Willam Snoke. 

Then came Ben Solo, and she found her mind crowded and confused, full of doubt and an unfamiliar curiosity. She grasped her blankets tightly, her knuckles turning white. She needed to be in control. She needed to keep a level head. Not being able to control her own feelings, to calmly push her own desires and needs aside, was completely foreign to her. She felt helpless, uncertain, unanchored...but part of her was almost excited, and that was what scared her most. Her eyes shot up quickly when she heard the door open, fearing (but also secretly hoping) that it was Ben again.

“Sorry I took so long, miss, the kitchen was very busy at this time of day,” Rose sighed. “Where should I leave your tray?” Rose looked at Rey, her knuckles clenched tightly and her eyes wide, taking in the queen’s disheveled appearance. “Rey? Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, of course,” She sighed and forcibly loosened her grip on her blankets, sitting up on the edge of her bed and planting her feet firmly on the ground. She needed to feel something solid beneath her. “You can just leave the tray on the bedside table, though I do believe I’ve lost my appetite.”

“Miss, if something is the matter…” Rose set the tray down on the table, clasping her hands in front of her nervously. Rey looked at her sharply, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“Nothing is the matter. I assure you. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to be left alone for a bit. I’m quite tired.” She grabbed her book and stood, moving over to the bookcase to return it to its’ place. She hadn’t the time for fantasies anymore. 

“As you wish, your Highness.” Rose bowed and turned to leave. 

“And Rose,” Rey called out to her softly. Rose stopped abruptly and turned to face her, a look of curiosity and concern dominating her gentle face. 

“Yes, Rey?”

Rey sighed and gripped the bookshelf beside her, knuckles turning white again. 

“Keep Ben Solo away from me at all costs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... what happened in the past between Rey and Rose? And however will Rey keep herself from Ben Solo's soft, tempting lips? And what of Snoke, demanding Rey give him an heir? We shall see...
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, thank you so much for reading. I appreciate each and every one of you. xx


	3. A Bit Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke is beginning to lose his patience with Rey, and something Rey dreads dearly is lurking on the horizon. Ben is kind, too kind, and Rey finds herself falling in a little too deep.

“And I want there to be wine. A great deal of wine.” Rey rattled off her requests to the party planner quickly. “God knows I’ll need it.” She muttered under her breath. Snoke’s birthday was in two days, and there was to be a grand party thrown in his honor. As his wife, Rey was expected to make all the party planning decisions. 

“Yes miss, of course. And what of the food? Is there anything that his royal highness might prefer to be at the banquet?” The planner looked up at her curiously, his nose scrunched slightly. Rey thought for a moment, before smiling and nodding her head excitedly. 

“I know just what we should have! Roasted beef, as much of it as we can get. Seasoned with the finest spices. And sides of potatoes, carrots, and bread. Then perhaps some pies for dessert.” 

She sat down on her throne, chuckling to herself. Snoke didn’t particularly like any of those things, but she certainly wasn’t going to make her guests suffer through his typical favorites - boiled ham and stewed greens. Her stomach clenched just at the thought of it. Disgusting tastes to match a disgusting man, she supposed. 

The planner nodded, writing furiously. Since they had already gone over decorations and entertainment, there wasn’t much else to discuss; he asked if she had anything else to add, and when she responded that she did not, he skittered off nervously to begin making the arrangements. 

Rey leaned back against her throne and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. What a week it had been. She hadn’t seen Ben Solo in days, and she was grateful that Rose was able to keep him away so long. She needed to be able to keep her head clear, especially with the party coming up. It was a big moment for her as queen. She would be in the public’s view, and would have to behave exactly as expected; loyal, submissive, and eternally kind. 

Her responsibilities weighed heavily on her, and she found herself drifting off into deep thoughtlessness, trying to escape the world around her. Her mind, ever persistent and illogical, drifted to Ben Solo. She tried to resist, as she had many times these past few days, but she couldn’t.

Something about him persistently called to her, begging her mind to give him thought. Even though every ounce her her told her she shouldn't, she thought of what it would feel like to have those rough hands of his on her hips, to feel his lips on her own instead of just her hand, what it would feel like if he ran his hands through her hair…

Her thoughts were just about to fantasize about what some other parts of Ben Solo might feel like when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, startling her. 

Her eyes shot open, and her cheeks flushed with shame, almost feeling like she’d been caught committing a crime. How dare she even think about Ben Solo that way? What had gotten into her? She composed herself quickly and looked up to see Snoke standing over her, his cold dark eyes meeting hers in a stern, fastened look. 

“This is hardly the time or place to rest one’s eyes,” His words were flat and emotionless, yet somehow still threatening. “I don’t want to catch you doing that again.” His grip tightened slightly on her shoulder before he ripped his hand away, beginning to pace in front of her. “I knew I shouldn’t have married a girl from the Kingdom of Jakku. None of you know how to behave.”

Rey’s cheeks burned again, but from anger this time instead of embarrassment. She hated when he brought up where she was raised and used it against her, like somehow her origins made her less than him. Like she was nothing. 

She stood, her hands balled tightly into fists, and took a deep breath before turning to walk away. She would remain calm, refuse to engage, and go somewhere where she could come down from her anger in private. 

“Where do you think you’re going? Did I dismiss you?” Snoke had stopped pacing and was now staring after her, his eyes boring holes in the back of her head. She could feel it. She turned slowly on her heel, her nails digging into her palms with how hard she was clenching them. 

“No. My apologies, William. What do you require of me?” It was hard enough for her to speak without doing so through clenched teeth. She hoped the minimal levels of respect she was able to show were enough not to send him on a tangent. He clasped his hands behind his back and cleared his throat, taking a few steps towards her to close the gap between them. 

“As you know, Rey, you have certain duties as a queen. I’ve been trying to speak to you about this for days, but I feel as though you have been dodging my attempts at every turn.” He furrowed his brows and his ever-present frown deepened. 

Rey knew immediately what he wanted to talk about. 

“I’m ignoring your recent insolent behavior in hopes that you’ll be more agreeable on this matter, because it is of dire importance. Now, you know that it is expected of you to give me an heir. I have given you time and space to adjust to this marriage, and still you deter my advances. I have been polite in even giving you a choice in the matter, but time is of the essence.” He took another step closer and placed a hand on her arm in what he probably thought was a comforting gesture, but instead sent chills through Rey’s body. And not the good kind. 

“William…” Rey muttered, clenching her fists tighter. Her mind raced, trying to find an excuse, anything to keep him at bay longer. She couldn’t stand the thought of having sex with him; he was so vile and disgusting, not to mention unattractive. “I...I’m bleeding. It is, for me, that time of the month when…” 

“I know that is not true. You used that excuse two weeks ago, and it’s too soon for you to have started… bleeding… again.” He was obviously uncomfortable even discussing it, and as funny as that was to watch, it didn’t seem to deter him as much as she hoped it would have. She didn’t think he would have caught her in a lie so easily. Her fists clenched harder. 

“I... I just need more time. Perhaps sometime next month we can…” Snoke shook his head as she spoke, his grip on her tightening.

“No more delay. I have had enough excuses and distractions. I gave you more than enough time to acclimate to your life here, to your duties, to me, and now it’s time you fulfill your purpose.” He lifted a hand to her face, cupping her cheek gently. “You may be crass and inconsiderate, but still, your beauty is inescapable…” He was so close she could feel his breath on her, and it took everything in her power not to physically recoil. Whenever he touched her she felt disgusting and dirty. 

“How about… we make it special? We can.. Attempt to conceive on your birthday! Wouldn’t that be wonderful timing?” She grinned, trying to seem genuinely enthusiastic. The longer she could put this off, the better. She made an effort to relax her muscles a bit, even if everything in her body screamed against it. 

Snoke thought for a moment, one brow raising slightly. A low humming sound escaped his throat and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

“Yes, I suppose that would be a worthy occasion…” His thin lips curled up into what Rey supposed was a smile, though it looked more like an expression of pain. “My day of birth is a righteous occasion, after all.” 

After a moment, his hands dropped from her and his expression settled back into his familiar frown.

“Very well then. I am satisfied with the agreement we have reached, and have no more need of you at the moment. You are dismissed.” He waved a hand at her limply, urging her to go.   
Fighting a scowl, she forced a smile and curtsied before turning and leaving Snoke alone in the throne room. 

She made her way out into the courtyard, hoping some fresh air would help here sort out the situation she had found herself in. Snoke wanted an heir, and he would stop at nothing to get it. But the thought of that man touching her in such an intimate way… she shuddered. There had to be some way to stop this; some trick to pull, some way to avoid the inevitable. She didn’t want her first time with a man to be like that. She wanted it to matter. A certain servant with dark hair and deep, expressive eyes flitted through her mind, but she pushed the thought away. 

She sat down on a bench in the courtyard, gently smoothing out her dress as it billowed out around her. It was then that she noticed the dull ache in her palms. She turned them over to discover deep, bloody nail marks dug into her skin from only moments ago. She needed to be more conscious of clenching her fists, she supposed. 

She lightly ran a finger over one of the crescent shaped wounds, her brows furrowing in discomfort. Was this really her life now? Causing pain to herself just to feel a sense of control? She had tuned out the world around her, lost in thought, and barely noticed when the very man she’d been avoiding came to sit beside her. 

Ben reached over and took one of her hands gently, cradling it in his own. Rey was so dazed, so tired, that she let him.

“Ben, you shouldn’t be here.” Her voice was soft and flat. She sounded defeated, and she was. Her life was falling apart, and she couldn’t think of a single way to avoid what was supposed to happen two days from now, on Snoke’s birthday. 

He ignored her, still cradling her hand gently. It felt so small in his, so delicate. Rey felt that familiar warmth rushing through her, the warmth that it seemed only Ben Solo could give her. It gave her a feeling of hope, though she wasn’t sure why. It seemed to her that all was hopeless for her now. She would never be happy. Not the with way things were seeming to unfold. 

“You did this to yourself,” Ben’s voice was low and almost sounded angry. “He drove you to do this to yourself.” He raised his eyes to meet hers, and the sight of them made her shiver. The emotion his eyes seemed to be able to hold was unlike anything she’d ever seen. 

“Please, don’t do this. Don’t show me kindness so I can feel it’s absence when you’re gone. Not again.” Her voice was even softer now, almost a whisper, and she felt tears form in her eyes. She couldn’t believe she had even said that. To be so brutally honest, to speak what she felt, and with this man that she barely knew? There were so many risks involved. But those eyes… they made her want to tell the truth. 

Something in him shifted after she spoke, and his brows furrowed slightly. His eyes held something like sympathy now, but deeper. More...intense. Without saying a word, he stood and took her hand gently. 

“Follow me. I’m going to clean your wounds.” He tugged on her gently and she stood. Every moment he was seen with her, especially holding her hand like this, was an enormous risk, and it frightened her. 

“Ben, this is dangerous. If Snoke sees…” More tears filled her eyes, and began to spill down onto her cheeks. She was so, so afraid. Afraid of the pain, afraid of her future, and afraid for Ben. Why she cared so much for this man when she barely knew him confused her so, and that scared her too. It seemed to Rey that right now she was afraid of everything. 

Ben didn’t seem to be afraid at all, though. The only thing she could read in him was concern, and one other thing. A small suggestion, begging, pleading at her from the depths of his eyes. Trust me. Just trust me. 

“I know. I’ll be cautious. Come, now.” He led her gently into the palace, using only side halls and avoid main stairways when possible. They only ran into one or two servants, and Snoke was nowhere to be seen, to Rey’s relief. 

Eventually they made it to Rey’s room, and Ben led her inside gently before locking the door behind them. 

“Just in case.” He spoke firmly, and Rey knew what he meant. She trusted him.

He sat Rey down on her bed and kneeled before her, grabbing a bowl of water from beside her bed. He took a rag and saturated it, squeezing the excess water out before gently taking one of her hands in his and running the rag over her cuts softly. 

“You don’t have to do this.” She looked down at him, almost confused. She didn’t understand why he was so kind to her, why he was willing to endanger his own life to help her. When he looked up, however, she lost her breath for a moment. She saw galaxies in his eyes. 

His eyes were his response. He didn't even need to say anything. She knew that for some reason, at least to him, he did need to do this. 

He finished cleaning one hand and move on to the other, moving in soft, gentle circles to clean away the blood. Rey watched him silently, her heart beating faster than it should have been. As he finished cleaning the second hand, he placed the rag back in the bowl and ran a hand through his hair, Rey watching him in awe. 

“This is dangerous.” She whispered, almost to herself, but she knew he could hear. He stood, taking her hands gently in his and pulling her to stand with him. 

“I know.” He stared down at her, being much taller than her. She felt her breathing hitch. There was barely any room between them, and they had never been so close before. She looked up at him, eyes wide. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” She gently squeezed his hands, feeling the warmth they gave her shoot through her body. She felt herself come alive. 

“I know.” He let go of one of her hands and placed it on her cheek, tilting her face up slightly. Releasing the other, he placed his hand on the small of her back bringing their bodies together. 

“Someone is going to get hurt.” Rey whispered faintly, completely unable to breathe now. His hand on her back, their bodies touching… it was like she had been set on fire. His hand on her cheek felt so much more tender, so much more heartfelt and sweet, than anything Snoke could ever offer. 

“I know,” Ben whispered, closing the gap between them and kissing her, his lips gentle but insistent. As much as she knew she shouldn’t, she melted into him, a soft moan escaping her lips as she parted them slightly. 

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but to Rey it felt like forever. A forever she would happily live in again in her dreams tonight. When Ben let go of her and took a step back, she felt her body ache for more.

“Take care of those hands, m’lady.” He smiled softly and turned to leave, slipping out the door silently. 

Rey sat down on her bed, looking down at the hands Ben Solo had almost lovingly cleaned for her only moments before. Everything had happened so fast. She laid back, staring up at the ceiling, her breath just beginning to return to her, and remembered the feeling of his lips. It was then that she knew she couldn’t just pretend Ben Solo didn’t exist.

What had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Feedback is appreciated, as always. I love you all xx


	4. A Bit Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Rose reach closure; Ben and Rey have an intimate moment.

It was the day of Snoke’s birth, and the ball was just hours away now. Ever since her and Ben’s kiss, they had indulged in soft smiles from across the hall, a brushing of hands in the garden, a subtle look from across the room. They were playing a dangerous game.

Rey paced back and forth in her bedroom, her mind racing. She had to come up with a plan. She needed something, anything, to get her out of her and Snoke’s...arrangement. There was no way that she was going to be intimate with him, not if she could help it. Rose was running around the room doing some busy work, just tidying and dusting and what not; Rey was sure that she could sense how nervous she was, and was glad for her company.

“Why don’t you sit down and close your eyes for a moment, miss. Try and clear your head. I know you’re worried about… tonight...but maybe a moment of thoughtlessness will do you good.” Rose put a gentle hand on her shoulder as she spoke, stopping Rey’s pacing in its tracks. 

“What did I tell you about calling me miss? You know you don’t have to. I would prefer you not.” Rey sighed and let Rose lead her to the bench under the window. Sitting down, she pulled her knees up to her chest gently and took a deep breath. 

“My apologies, mi-” Rose stopped before she could finish saying it, then blushed and stepped away. 

Rey’s mind drifted again to Ben, and to the strange feeling in her chest that she seemed to get whenever he was near. She had never really been in love, had never dared to even think it, but what she was experiencing was like nothing she’d ever felt before. And she needed answers from someone who had been in love, someone who knew what it felt like. 

“Rose,” Rey opened her eyes and looked at her. “Rose,” She repeated softly, her tone warm and gentle. She knew what she was about to ask could open some old wounds, but she had to know.

Rose raised an eyebrow silently, urging her to go on. 

“Forgive me for… the subject matter. But I must know. What… did it feel like to be in love? When you loved me?” Her heart burned a little as she spoke those words, not with passion but with hurt. 

It pained her that Rose had ever loved her, that she didn’t love her back- at least not like that. She still guilted herself for hurting her, for ending things between them with Rose’s heart broken and hers merely bruised. Rose sighed and sat down on the bench beside the window, close to the her but not as close as she could be. Rey knew this was on purpose. 

Rose sighed and clasped her hands tightly in her lap, looking down at the floor. 

“Why do you ask?” She fiddled with her thumbs, biting her lip slightly. Rey knew she only did this when she was uncomfortable. “Do you have any cause to open such a deep wound? Rey immediately felt guilty, and shook her head slowly. 

“Nevermind. I never should have asked such a thing.” She sighed and pulled her knees tighter to her chest. 

She closed her eyes for a moment and then turned, opening them again to look out the window. Down below, in the courtyard, she could see Ben. He was trimming the rose bushes slowly, being careful not to damage any of the flowers. She wondered if he knew they were her favorite. Her mind drifted off as she watched him work, and she didn’t even notice Rose had turned, and was watching her silently.

“Dear lord,” Rose whispered, jolting Rey out of the clouds she had seemingly been floating in. “You love him. You love Ben Solo.”

Rey felt her body tense immediately. Those words actually being spoken out loud were too much for her to hear. She didn’t want to think she could be in love. She told herself she never would be; too be in love is to be vulnerable, and that was something she couldn’t accept. She ripped her gaze away from the window and looked down at her knees, refusing to make eye contact; she knew if she did Rose would immediately see the truth in her eyes. 

“I never said any such thing. The fact that you would accuse such a thing is quite honestly abhorre-”

“You do. You love him.” Rose breathed, her voice gentle. She didn’t sound angry, or even jealous, though. She sounded like she almost pitied her. “I saw it in the way you looked at him. Like he’s some kind of ethereal creature, beyond human, beyond explanation - he’s impossible to understand, because he makes you weak in a way you never have been before.”

Rey shook her head silently, her knuckles whitening as she clenched her hands tightly around her legs. Even though she knew Rose was right, she wasn’t sure how to admit it. Vulnerability didn’t come easy to her, not usually. 

Rose moved closer to her on the bench and put a hand over hers, and Rey forced herself to look into her eyes. They were wide and sympathetic, and a soft smile graced her lips. 

“And when you’re around him, you feel like nothing else exists but him and you. You can’t breathe normally and your chest feels heavy and hot, and you can’t explain it, and it scares you.” Rose’s eyes filled with tears, a single drop finding its way down her cheek. “You’re in love.”

Rey lifted a finger to wipe the tear from her cheek, feeling her own eyes begin to sting. Rose knew exactly what she was feeling, exactly what Ben did to her, and the validation of the idea that she was in love both terrified and excited her. 

“I’m in love,” Rey whispered, her words soft and unsure, but spoken nevertheless. Rey let the proclamation settle around her for a moment, before another realization floated into her mind. Rose had felt all these things, all these gut-wrenching, powerful, terrifying, beautiful things, for her. 

“Rose,” she choked, taking one of her hands and holding it. “You...you felt this way for me, and I didn’t understand then. But I do now, and I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I broke you,” Her own tears began to fall, cascading down her cheeks slowly. “I’m so sorry I didn’t feel the same, but oh how I care for you, you know how I care…” She squeezed her hand and dropped her head to her knees, sobbing quietly. 

The idea that Rose had felt all of that for her, and she had stomped on it, taken it away, crushed it- it cut her heart in a way that she never could have imagined. She hadn’t loved Rose in that way, but she did care for her. She always had. 

Rose placed a gentle hand on Rey’s chin, tilting it upwards and forcing her to meet her gaze. 

“Rey, it’s alright,” She smiled at her, and Rey was filled with confusion. In her mind, she deserved the guilt she felt, and Rose had every right to be angry. But she wasn’t. 

“I did love you. And it still hurts, I won’t lie to you about that,” She rubbed Rey’s jawline gently, letting out a soft sigh. “But seeing you in love is a beautiful thing, even if it’s not with me.” 

“So you forgive me?” Rey squeezed the hand she still held once more, feeling Rose squeeze back. 

“Yes, Rey. I forgive you. And more importantly, I release you,” She let go of Rey’s hand to wipe away another tear of her own, her eyes wide and bright despite her tears. “You do not have to feel trapped by your guilt over me anymore, nor do you have to worry for me. You deserve to be happy, and so I release you.”

Rey choked back a sob and smiled, leaning her head forward to rest her forehead against Rose’s. 

“Thank you. Thank you, dearest friend.” 

There was silence for a moment, and there they sat, foreheads touching, warmth between them, saying nothing. For the first time in a while, the silence between them was comfortable. 

“Rey?” Rose raised her other hand, cupping her face gently. “Though before I release you, would you do me one last honor?”

Rey raised her head, looking Rose in the eyes and holding her gaze. 

“Anything.” She smiled, her tears beginning to dry in streaks across her face. 

Rose grasped her face gently, her touch light as feathers, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Rey melted into her, not so much by choice as by way of it being something familiar, and Rose’s lips were warm and soft - she found comfort in them. She hoped Rose found comfort in it, too. As she began to pull away, a single tear cascaded down Rose’s face and landed between their lips, like a final goodbye. If there was ever a proper way to conduct one’s last kiss, Rey imagined it would be this. 

“And now,” Rose breathed, a sad smile on her face as she pulled away, “I release you.” 

She stood and turned without saying anything, leaving Rey alone in her room with a soft thud of the door. 

Rey sat for a moment, collecting herself, before unfurling her knees and turning to stand. She loved Ben Solo, and she needed to tell him. She didn’t know where she would go from there, but she knew she needed to say it. 

Leaving the bedroom, moving with purpose, she moved swiftly down the corridor. A random servant raised a finger, moving in front of her, and tried to get her attention. 

“Your highness, his majesty is looking for-” 

She pushed him aside without saying a word. She had only one focus right now. Speeding down the stairs, her footsteps soft and light, she turned the corner and sped out into the garden. 

And there he was. Carefully tending the rose bushes, a soft smile on his face. Her heart sped and she felt her body tense; was she really going to do this? Before she could change her mind, she strode forward, each step a commitment. 

“Ben,” She stammered, breathless from the hurry she’d been in. “Ben, I know this is improper, and that it may be wrong, and that we’ve barely just become acquainted, but…” she glanced behind them, checking to see if anyone was nearby. There was no one. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Ben did. 

“I love you, too.” 

Her jaw dropped, her mouth hanging open in shock. He knew. He probably had known before she did. Was everyone else aware of her feelings before she was?

More importantly, though… he loved her back. This was something Rey had never experienced before. 

Taking a deep breath, she noticed her mouth still hanging and closed it, pressing her lips together lightly. She looked over at the roses he had been tending to, and, leaning down, poised her nose above one, inhaling deeply. 

“I’ve always fancied the scent of roses,” She smiled, cupping the white rose gently in her palm. She truly adored white roses, much more than their red cousins. And something about this moment, the smell of roses, Ben watching her carefully, the heat radiating between them - it ignited something inside of her. A need she’d never felt before. 

The smile fell from her face, and she bit her lip, reaching for Ben’s hand and taking it. 

“Come,” she spoke softly, just loud enough for him to hear. 

She began to lead him away from the garden, towards the palace. 

“Your highness, where are we..”

“Shhh,” She cooed, squeezing his hand and pulling him inside before letting go. “Walk behind me and follow my lead.” 

He merely nodded, a look of confusion and...was that insecurity she saw? Nervous tension?

As they ascended the stairs, a servant stopped Rey in her tracks, stepping in front of her again. It was the same one before, just as she had predicted. 

“Miss, his majesty really must see you…” He worried his hands nervously, and she resisted the urge to shove him aside yet again. 

“I can assure you all is well. My attendant here bore me message from Snoke that he indeed does not require my presence. All a misunderstanding. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must be going. I intended to supervise this man whilst he cleans my quarters. You truly cannot trust men with anything.” She chuckles and pushed the man aside gently, Ben following close behind her. 

The servant stuttered and rambled as she moved past, but she ignored it. She would deal with him and Snoke later. 

They approached her bedroom and she shoved him inside, shutting the door behind her quickly. Sliding the bolt into the lock, she turned to look at him, pulling him closer by the sleeve.

“Say it again,” she whispered, her back pressed to the door. She felt her head begin to grow fuzzy just looking at him, feeling how close he was to her. 

He raised an eyebrow, confused. 

“Say what m’lady?” He chuckled, but she could feel his body warming in tandem with hers, the space between them humming. 

“That you love me,” She grabbed him by the collar, pulling his face down so that they were inches apart. “Tell me again.”

Ben’s eyes widened and a dark blush dusted his cheeks. Rey felt a fire building deep inside her. 

“I love you,” His voice was soft, but something deep and rough was beneath it; it made her knees weak. 

“And I, you,” She cooed, pulling him farther, allowing their lips to meet. A soft moan escaped her, and she melted into him, pressing her body to his. 

“Rey, we could get caught-” His words were hurried and gravelly, but she could tell by the way his body was moving that he wanted this just as much as her. 

“We are safe for now. I promise.” She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned them, pulling him backwards with her as she walked them over to the bed. 

“Are you sure you wish to-” His breath hitched, and he grabbed her hair messily, destroying the careful buns she had formed it into this morning. The fire inside her roared. 

“Yes. God yes.” She grabbed him by the collar and fell back onto the bed, taking him with her. The weight of him on top of her only fanned the flames, and she was breathless, gasping for air. She felt him gasp at the contact too, and grinned, biting her lip. He gently thrusted his hips against hers, and she couldn’t help but moan. 

“Ben,” she raised a hand to his face and forced him to look into her eyes, his pupils wide and dazed. “Take me.” 

He released a shaky breath, pressing his forehead to hers and kissing her softly, before muttering five ethereal words that made her tremble, her eyelids fluttering shut.

“As you wish, your majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! A little longer chapter for y'all. Thank you so much for reading! I love you all endlessly. Let me know what you think :)


	5. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have an...intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains smut, so ya know, if you don't like that, feel free to skip. This contains literally NO plot, so it wouldn't hurt you to skip it if smut isn't your thing. But if it is...well. Enjoy ;)

“As you wish, your majesty.”

As soon as the words left his lips, he was tugging at his clothes, sliding off his poorly made pants and undergarments. Rey felt the heat inside her aching, her stomach turning with nervous energy. 

Reaching down with shaky hands, she pulled up the skirt of her dress, slipping it over her head and tossing it onto the floor. She began to reach for her underclothes when ben stopped her. 

“No,” He breathed, his words rough and low, “Allow me, m’lady.” He grinned and bent down, sliding his hands up both of her thighs. She felt herself begin to tremble, her legs shaking beneath his touch. 

With one smooth, gentle movement, he hooked his fingers under the cloth covering her sex and pulled it down, maneuvering it gently off of her and tossing it aside. Though the top half of her body was still clothed, Rey had never felt this exposed, and she felt her cheeks flush. 

A deep, lustful look overtook Ben, clouding his eyes with desire. Gently, he ran his index finger across her cunt, smiling at how wet she already was. Rey felt herself twitch, and bit her lip to keep from moaning. 

“So wet for me, my darling…” He cooed, lifting his head to make eye contact with her as he sucked his finger clean. “And how sweet you taste…” He grinned and ran his finger over her cilt, watching as her body responded with a deep quiver. Her teeth slipped and her mouth fell open, a soft moan escaping her flushed lips. Ben cocked his head curiously.

“That sensation is new for you, is it not?” He raised an eyebrow and thumbed her clit again, lightly enough to drive her mad. She nodded eagerly, wishing he’d give her more. 

“Yes, it is,” she breathed, and stared back at him, feeling herself grow wetter by the second. She’d never felt this...need...before. A hot, simmering need deep inside of her, like her body was missing a piece and somehow Ben could complete her. 

“Well, my queen…” Ben’s voice was strangled and tight, and she knew he was just as lost in desire as she was. “I promise you that I will be gentle. And if, for some reason, your desire abandons you, do not hesitate to tell me.” 

“Y-yes, alright.” She stammered, tripping over her words. She was nervous, and she knew he could tell. 

“Now hush, m’lady. Allow me to bring you the pleasure you deserve.” He ran a hand through his hair and smiled reassuringly before dipping his head low between her thighs and settling his mouth on her clit.   
He began to suck on it gently, flicking at it decisively with his tongue at what seemed to be the perfect moments. Without even thinking, Rey reached her hands down and buried them in his hair, holding him to her. 

“Oh God, yes…” She moaned helplessly, her legs as wide as they could go, spread completely for him and only him. 

“I have barely begun, my love,” Ben muttered against her sex, before sliding a finger inside her without warning. She gasped at the feeling, never having had any part of someone...inside her before. 

He began to work his finger faster, still sucking at her clit, and Rey began to wonder if this was what heaven felt like. She was so wet, she was beginning to drip all over her silk sheets - although that was of no concern to her in the moment. 

“More, Ben, I need-” 

Before she could even finish speaking, he moaned and slid a second finger in, stretching her wider, and she groaned loudly, involuntarily clenching down on his fingers. 

“Shh, slow. You are so, so tight, dear, I need to warm you up so you will be ready for me. Try to relax.” He licked at her clit slower now, in an effort to slow her down. He wanted them to finish together. 

She nodded, biting her lip once more to prevent herself from moaning. Ben worked his fingers harder, scissoring them to stretch her wider and wider until she felt ready. After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out, and lifted his head to meet her gaze. 

“I think you might be ready, love,” He breathed, pulling himself up to kiss her gently while his hand, she noticed, was feverishly stroking his cock. She hadn’t noticed it before, but looking at it now, her eyes widened. He was huge. How was that supposed to fit inside of her? 

“Be gentle,” She whispered, suddenly nervous again, but just as eager. She wanted to feel him inside of her. 

“As gentle as possible, my beloved.” He blazed a trail of kisses across her breasts, briefly sucking on her nipples, before guiding his tip to her entrance and pressing gently. Just the contact of it was enough to make her forget any fears she previously had. She reached her arms up and placed them around him, resting her hands on his upper back, and he began to push into her gently.

Rey almost screamed. 

He felt so...good. He was barely halfway inside her, and he already felt so damn good. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she moaned, heat spreading through her body like wildfire. 

“More, Ben, more…” She groaned, quivering. She could feel her whole being aching for him, calling out for his touch, his heat, his skin against hers.

With a low grunt, Ben obliged, pushing himself the rest of the way in. It was a little tight, and Rey definitely felt stretched, but it was the best sensation she’d ever experienced. If she thought she was in heaven earlier, she was sorely mistaken. She let out a louder moan and her hands tightened on his back, her eyes flickering open to look at him. 

“Make love to me Ben. Make love to me like you mean it.” She whispered, pulling his face down to hers for a sloppy kiss.

“Once again, Rey...as you wish.” 

He began to thrust into her, gentle at first, but then harder. Rey could hardly contain herself, and although she tried to keep her composure, she was soon a moaning, dribbling mess. She wanted this to last forever, this feeling of ecstasy, of being complete. But she needed it faster. Harder. She wanted his thrusts to reverberate through her whole body like an echo. 

“More, more!” She cried, her nails beginning to dig into his back. “Ben, faster. I need you to go faster, as hard as you can, I need to feel-” 

Without a word, Ben grabbed her by the hips, pulling her up and leaning back so that she was sitting in his lap, their chests pressed together. The new angle drove him into her deeper in a way she could never have imagined, and she let out a loud cry, beginning to instinctively grind into him. 

“Oh, oh god, Ben, oh…” She felt a tension begin to grow in the pits of her stomach, her cunt beginning to clench around him. She moved faster, and she began to fall apart when she noticed that in the midst of her groaning Ben had slipped a finger down to her clit, massaging it lightly. 

The tension only grew, and she felt as if she were going to explode. 

“Come for me, my star, my sunshine, please…” He muttered, kissing her ear gently as he held their bodies tight. 

And with those words, she came undone. 

Screaming his name, she felt herself erupt, all of her nerves firing at once. Ben thrusted into her eagerly, his own body giving way, as he released inside of her with a low growl. Her body flooded with warmth, and she closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as she let the climax run its course. 

When they were both finished, he laid her down gently on the bed and collapsed beside her, an arm resting over her protectively. 

“That was…” she sighed happily, not sure if she was able to find quite the right words. 

“The best thing you’ve ever experienced? Yes, me too.” Ben grinned at her, and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

It was only minutes later, wrapped in Ben’s warm embrace, that a knock sounded from the door, accompanied by Snoke’s shrill voice. 

Rey shot up, bolting to her feet, pulling Ben with her.

“Ben? Hide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Chapter six will be coming soon. As usual, much love xx


End file.
